


Daisuke!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: "I wish we never met Daisuke!" T.K. Yelled. What if Daisuke never knew the 01/02 DigiDestined? Daisuke/Takuya/Willis/Yutaka Yaoi (Meaning Guy/Guy Relationships) So don't read this fic then bitch about their being gay guys in it. Sibling Incest. I will only read reviews that are not rude or are constructive criticism so if you are going to be rude don't waste your time! AU/





	1. A New Life!

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuke! By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and if I did Daisuke would be gay and with Takuya or Willis.Warning(s): Yaoi (Meaning Guy/Guy Relationships), Viloence, Language, incest (Brother/Brother Relationships), implied/minor sex, and anything else in this fic that you might bitch about.
> 
> Pairing(s): Naoko Motomiya-Kanbara/Toshiro Motomiya, Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara/Takuya Motomiya Kanbara/Willis Goldbloom, Tommy Himi/Shinya Motomiya Kanbara, Takato Matsuki/Ryo Akiyama, Sora Takenouchi/Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara (Friends), Mimi Tachikawa/Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara (Friends), Kouchi Kimura/Takuya Motomiya Kanbara/Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara/J.P. Shibayama/Tommy Himi/Zoe Orimoto (Friends), Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara/Kouji Minamoto/Takuya Motomiya Kanbara/J.P. Shibayama/Tommy Himi/Zoe Orimoto (Friends), Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara/Willis Goldbloom/Tommy Himi (Best Friends),
> 
> Age(s):
> 
> Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara, Shinya Motomiya Kanbara, T.K. Takashi, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, Tommy Himi, Willis Goldbloom = 14
> 
> Yolei Inoue = 15
> 
> Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi = 16
> 
> Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Takuya Motomiya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Kouchi Kimura = 17
> 
> Joe Kido = 20
> 
> Chapter One: A New life!

**Chapter One: A New life!**

* * *

T.K. stared at the digimon shocked. "I will grant you one wish." The genie digimon exclaimed to the blonde teenager. "I wish we never met Daisuke Motomiya!" The blonde DigiDestined yelled loudly. The other DigiDestined looked at T.K. shocked. "You're wish is my command." The digimon said, as he bowed his head. A blinding light erupted from the digimon.

* * *

**Motomiya Kanbara household, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan - A Year Later -**

* * *

Daisuke groaned in his sleep, and buried his face into his lover's naked chest. "Give me my pants back, Veemon." The red head grumbled in his sleep. Takuya chuckled softly, at his younger brothers word. Daisuke's head raised from his older brothers chest. " 'hat's so funny, nii-sama?" Sleepy brown eyes locked with the 17 year olds own brown eyes. 'How is he so sexy even when he's not trying to be?' Takuya thought to himself as a shiver ran down the older siblings spine. "You're Mine, Dais." Takuya growled at his love. "I am?" Daisuke asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"Yes, only I'm allowed to fuck you." Daisuke moaned at HIS nii-san's possessive tone. "Of course nii-sama, I am yours." The younger DigiDestined said, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**\- Next Morning -**

* * *

Daisuke groaned, as he sat at the table. "I didn't sleep well." The red head said out loud to his two brothers his parents. "You can go back to bed if you want, you don't start school until tomorrow, Daisuke." Naoko Motomiya-Kanbara said to her youngest son. "No I'm already awake." The red haired teen said, as he yawned loudly. "You'd sleep better if you slept in your own bed, Daisuke." Toshiro Motomiya said to his red haired son.

"I know." Daisuke said, as he glared at his lover. Veemon and Flamemon sat down on their seats and started eating breakfast. "Good morning, Veemon Flamemon." Shinya said happily. "Good morning, you two." Naoko said gently, as she put Daisuke's food on his plate. "How did you two sleep?" Toshiro asked the two digimon, as another digimon sat at the table. "Good." Veemon Flamemon said in unison. "I slept well, too." The humanoid digimon said to his human, Toshiro. "That's good to know, Aegiomon (1)." Toshiro said to his digimon partner.

"Where's Gumdramon Mikemon?" Takuya asked his mom. "They are around here somewhere." Naoko said to her oldest son.

* * *

**\- With Tai - - An Hour later -**

* * *

Tai stared at the various people the digimon with them in shock. "Why are there so many digimon in our world?" Tai asked himself out loud. "Well that's easy, about 1000 years ago humans started being partnered to digimon and now all humans are partnered to digimon, and well as they say the rest is history." A digimon said staring at the human weirdly.

"But you should know this, human." The digimon said annoyed, before turning to catch up to its human. "Daisuke, come on we have to go." A voice called out to a red haired boy. Tai turned around to see a red haired and a brown haired teen walking along with a two draconian digimon. "Come on Gumdramon, Veemon." The red head said in a lazy tone of voice.

"Hey, Daisuke, who is this?" Tai asked the red head. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Daisuke asked Tai, shocking the bushy haired teen. "We aren't supposed to talk to strangers, Daisuke-nii." Shinya said to his older brother. "Let's go, otouto." Daisuke said to his younger brother. The twins walked away from Tai, as Kari walked up. "Daisuke didn't know who I was. And he had a younger brother, Just what did that wish do, Kari?" Tai asked his younger sister.

"I don't know, nii-san." Kari said softly, as she watched her former friend left the store with his twin brother. "I didn't know he had a twin brother." Kari said to her brother. "I didn't either, did he not tell us or something?" Tai asked.

* * *

**\- With Daisuke & Shinya - **

* * *

Daisuke, Shinya, their digimon caught up with their mom her digimon; Mikemon. "There you four are, did you get what you wanted?" Naoko asked her twin sons. "Yeah, thanks for buying the new Pokemon game for me, mom." The twins said in perfect unison. "You're welcome." She said to her children. "I can't wait to play it." Shinya said excitedly, as his older twin brother nodded his head in agreement.

"I know you had sex with Takuya-nii last night, big brother." Shinya whispered in his twin's ear. "Of course you do, you've know me Takuya were having sex for at least a year now." Daisuke said to his younger twin brother. "Damn, I was going to blackmail you into giving me your game." Shinya grumbled to himself, making Daisuke smirk.


	2. Daisuke's Coffee Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke! By: MonkHerrick
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and if I did Daisuke would be gay and with Takuya or (s): Yaoi (Meaning Guy/Guy Relationships), Viloence, Language, incest (Brother/Brother Relationships), implied/minor sex, and anything else in this fic that you might bitch about.
> 
> Pairing(s): Naoko Motomiya-Kanbara/Toshiro Motomiya, Daisuke Motomiya-Kanbara/Takuya Motomiya-Kanbara/Willis Goldbloom, Tommy Himi/Shinya Motomiya Kanbara, Takato Matsuki/Ryo Akiyama, Sora Takenouchi/Daisuke Motomiya-Kanbara (Friends), Mimi Tachikawa/Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara (Friends), Kouchi Kimura/Takuya Motomiya-Kanbara/Daisuke Motomiya-Kanbara/J.P. Shibayama/Tommy Himi/Zoe Orimoto (Friends), Daisuke Motomiya-Kanbara/Kouji Minamoto/Takuya Motomiya-Kanbara/J.P. Shibayama/Tommy Himi/Zoe Orimoto (Friends), Daisuke Motomiya-Kanbara/Willis Goldbloom/Tommy Himi (Best Friends), Koji Minamoto/Koichi Kimura,
> 
> Age(s):
> 
> Daisuke Motomiya Kanbara, Shinya Motomiya Kanbara, T.K. Takashi, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, Tommy Himi, Willis Goldbloom = 14
> 
> Yolei Inoue = 15
> 
> Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi = 16
> 
> Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Takuya Motomiya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, Kouchi Kimura = 17

**Chapter 2: Daisuke's Coffee Date!**

* * *

Daisuke smiled as he wrapped his arms around Takuya's neck. The red head's lips smashed against **HIS nii-sama's.** Zoe rolled her eyes, as she saw out of the corner of her eyes Daisuke & Takuya making out. "Those two spend most of their free time attached at the lips." J.P. grumbled, as Daisuke moaned as Takuya bit at his neck. "Jeez get a room, and stop doing that on my bed, Takuya Motomiya-Kanbara." Koji exclaimed, as he pulled the brown haired 17 year old off of his otouto. Daisuke whined, as his lover was pulled off of him.

"Why are you such a prude, Koji?" Daisuke asked annoyed with his friend. "I'M NOT A PRUDE! I'VE HAD SEX SEVERAL TIMES!" Koji snapped at the smirking Daisuke. "Koji! He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Koichi said calmly to his twin brother. "He's right, I'm a douchebag." Daisuke said offhandedly to Koji with a smug smirk on his face. "You're an asshole, Daisuke." J.P. said amused of his friends antics. "You're also a pervert, Dai." Tommy said softly to his best friend. "Duh! Everybody found that out when Daisuke convinced Taki to have sex with him for the first time." J.P. said smirking, making Daisuke pout.

"Don't bother acting innocent Daisuke. We all know how you are." Takuya said smiling at younger brother with lovingly. Daisuke didn't verbally respond but he did blush a shade of red that almost matched his hair. The red haired 14 year old opened and closed his mouth several times, before deciding to scowl at his friends and stormed out of the room humiliated by the fact that his friends called him a pervert. HE WASN'T A PERVERT! YES HE LOVED SEX, A LOT TOO! But that didn't make him a pervert. The red head grumbled, as he made his way into the kitchen to find some food to eat.

"Oh come on! Daisuke-otouto I'm sorry! I know you don't like being called a pervert, but you do have some perverted tendencies." Takuya said, as he wrapped his arms around the younger teen. Daisuke smiled, as he relaxed into the arms of his lover. "It's just that guy that had kidnapped me for two months when I was 11." The red head said, as his body shook violently. Tears ran down Daisuke's face, as he whimpered. "IT HURT SO MUCH!" The red haired fourteen year old screamed into Takuya's chest.

"I know, I also know that your therapist says its why you're so willing to have sex." Takuya said, as he ran his fingers through his otouto's hair. "I know I love sex far more than I should! And that is a problem but I am not a **Pervert!** Nii-sama!" Daisuke sobbed, as his friends watched the red head break down. "We-" Tommy stopped J.P. and shook his head. "Not right now, we should leave them alone right now." The hat wearing teen said softly. "Okay." The chubby 18 year said to the younger boy. "I didn't realize the pervert jokes hurt him this badly." Koji whispered, shocked that the teen was having a breakdown in his kitchen.

* * *

**-The Next day at School-**

* * *

The red haired teen sighed softly to himself, as he sat in his seat in the classroom. "Are you alright Daisuke? You haven't really said anything to me since yesterday." Tommy asked his best friend worriedly. Daisuke smiled at Tommy gently. He nodded his head silently, as he pulled his cell phone out.

To Taku-chan:

I wish I wasn't in class right now.

From Taku-chan:

I can think of something I wish I was inside of right now! ;)

Daisuke's face turned bright red at his brother's text, but smiled nonetheless.

To WindGirl:

I'm bored entertain me!

From YangTwin2:

I'm sorry for calling you a pervert. Tommy & J.P. are also sorry.

The red head ignored the texts from Koji & J.P. and scowled at the wall of the classroom.

To YinTwin1:

He's Ignoring us.

Tommy pressed send and shoved his phone in his pocket just as class started.

* * *

**-With Taichi-**

* * *

Tai frowned, as he sat down at the table. "What did T.K. do? Where are we?" Tai asked Izzy. "I have no idea what his wish did. As far as I can tell in a another universe where we never met Daisuke and a lot of other things happened." The genius red haired teen said calmly, but inwardly was worried. "How do we get back home? Can we even get back home? What do we do when we don't know anything about this universe?" Sora asked her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note(s): I use a mixture of Japanese honorifics and terms and English ones.
> 
> (1): All humans have digimon partners in this story.


End file.
